


Little angel.

by 2Lady4Mental6Hospital8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Family, Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Newborn Children, Romantic Fluff, True Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8/pseuds/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8
Summary: Charlie stood over the small and tiny bed, rocking it slightly and looking at the one who was lying it right now. It was a very tiny girl — her own daughter…
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 64





	Little angel.

Charlie stood over the small and tiny bed, rocking it just a little and looking at the one who was lying in it right now. This was a very tiny girl — her own daughter, who was born only recently… Just a few days ago.

This little girl was sleeping quietly, curled up in a defenseless ball, which made the princess joyed and smiled with joy at this. Because at the moment, she couldn't imagine anything more happy and joyful than this child.

She couldn't even remember if there had been anything in her life as wonderful and beautiful as this even?… This was probably the best and happiest moment of her life for Charlie.

This still very small and quite defenseless girl was the most real miracle and gift for her and Alastor. The baby, who appeared about a week ago, has already become a real miracle and joy in such a short time, not only for the girl and Alastor, but also for absolutely everyone who has seen her at least once… Just because this tiny bundle of happiness was always smiling at everyone and just couldn't help but do it… Yet it was for both of them that she was the best and most wonderful.

And right now, this girl was sleeping very quietly and silently, which sometimes gave the impression that she was not there at all. Charlie, standing over her, tried to be very quiet, so as not to wake up or disturb the baby, but she was so happy and joyful that she wanted to shout about this happiness to the whole world… But at the moment the girl was only very much, but silently smiling.

Suddenly, quite suddenly, but quietly and carefully, Alastor approached her, who, like the princess herself, decided to look at his own and beloved daughter for perhaps the thousandth time. He looked at her and realized all his happiness and loveliness as well as the girl herself, knowing nothing more good and amazing than these moments of happiness and joy that they had together with Charlie.

He adored and loved these two so much that he would have been willing to do the terrible, or the worst, if it had been necessary… But now everything was so good and beautiful that there was no need to think or fear anything bad. They all — three of them have each other and love each other very much, like a real family, which Charlotte so much wanted, and now she has it all and she no longer wanted anything else for complete happiness.

Alastor still continued to look at the tiny miracle, and then suddenly, but calmly said, turning to his beloved and at the same time smiling joyfully:

— She's so cute and so much like you!… Especially like you when you were a child…

Charlie, hearing these words, turned her face cautiously towards him, also smiling, and then, without hesitation, said in reply:

— Well… She looks more like you at the moment…

— I guess you're right, — Alastor said happily.

After these words, they both fall silent just a little bit and just smile at each other, understanding and realizing the fact that they are the happiest and nothing can break these moments of joy.

This quiet and silent silence with moments of love, perhaps, and would have continued so, if not for the uneasy, but not too loud cry of the baby, which made the two come to their senses.

Charlotte heard a very sharp cry from her daughter, and, fearing that she wasn’t all right, quickly but very carefully pulled her out of the crib and held her close to the very spot where the princess's heart was beating happily. The girl hugged the baby and tried to understand if everything was okay and if something terrible had happened?

— Are you all right, honey? — she asked excitedly, showing exactly the same emotions on her face that perfectly indicated that she was scared and worried about her daughter.

Alastor, too, as well as the princess was a little afraid, because he very much valued his daughter and was afraid that something might happen to her… So he also tried to snuggle up to the baby, thinking that everything was fine with her, and she just woke up and something just suddenly and suddenly scared.

Charlie, trying to understand what was wrong, at first still continued to worry, but then, gradually realizing that her daughter is all right, again smiled happily and completely stopped being afraid of anything.

— It's all right, honey!… — joyfully said the girl, seeing how the child calms down a little, thereby ceasing to cry. — Don't worry! You, for sure, just something very scared and you were afraid…

After these words, Charlotte picked up and already put her daughter in her arms, thus holding her and rocking her very slightly to calm her even more.

— Yes, don't be afraid of anything… As long as your mom and dad are around, you'll always be safe and you don't have to be afraid of anything. — Alastor said, coming up to them and trying to put one arm around the girl and the other around — his daughter.

They both smiled even more at their little girl, and she also smiled cheerfully back at them… And all — three of them realized that at the moment there is no one happier and more joyous than them.


End file.
